1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a packing article where an item to be packed, such as an electronic device, is packed in a packing box, a method of packing an item to be packed, such as an electronic device, in a packing box, and a partition member which is preferably used for the above packing article.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, an electronic device or a precise instrument, such as a computer, a printer and/or a projector, can be stored in a packing box with a pair of upper and lower buffering members of packing, which is made of foaming plastic or pulp mold material. The related art also includes a packing article or a method of packing where a buffer member to provide packing, which is made of relatively expensive bubble resin material, is only used for buffering on a lower side and a tray for attached parts, and a box to store attached parts of a product is used to provide buffering on the upper side. This approach can reduce packing cost since the numbers of buffer members to provide packing is reduced to be half other techniques, and can reduce shipping cost since the size of a packing article is small.
FIG. 11 to FIG. 16 show a related art packing article and a method of packing. FIG. 11 is a cross-sectional view of a related art packing article where a box for attached parts is used for a buffer member on the upper side. As shown in FIG. 11, a related art packing article 700 includes a packing box 10, a lower pad 20 located on the bottom of a packing box 10, a lower-side buffering member to provide packing 30 having a concave portion in the center located on the upper surface of the lower pad 20, an item to be packed P located in the concave portion of the lower-side buffering member for packing 30, a box for attached parts 50 made of a corrugated cardboard and located on the upper side of the item to be packed P.
In a packing box 10, a handling opening 10C, to enhance gripping with a user's hand at the time of carrying the packing box, and a throwing opening 10D to enable passage therethrough of an additional part P2 or an additional instruction manual M2 therein in a shipped area (such as a foreign country), are installed.
FIG. 12 is a schematic that shows a packing method of the related art packing article shown in FIG. 11. The related art packing article 700 is packed as follows. Firstly, the lower pad 20 is located on the lower surface of the packing box 10 The lower-side buffering member 30 having a concave portion in its center is located on the upper surface of the lower pad 20 thereafter. The item to be packed P is located in the concave portion of the lower-side buffering member for packing 30 thereafter. A box for attached parts 50, which is made of a corrugated cardboard and stored attached parts and instruction manuals in advance, is located on the upper surface of this item to be packed P. A lid of the packing box is closed, thereby forming the packing article 700.
Therefore, in the related art packing article, the box for attached parts 50 made of a corrugated cardboard is located on the upper side of the item to be packed P so that shockproof is secured by buffer function between the lower-side buffering member for packing 30 and the box for attached parts 50 and the packing article is shipped to the destination safely, even if this article is dropped on the way.
FIG. 13 is a cross-sectional view of a related art packing article where a tray for attached parts is used as a buffering member at upper side. As shown in FIG. 13, a related art article 800 includes a packing box 10, a lower pad 20 located in the bottom of the packing box 10, a lower-side buffering member 30 having a concave portion in the center located on the upper surface of the lower pad 20, the item to be packed P located in the concave portion of the lower-side buffering member 30, a tray for attached parts 52 made of a corrugated cardboard and located on the upper side of the item to be packed P. An attached part P1 and an instruction manual M1 are stored in the inside of the tray 52.
In the packing box 10, a handle opening 10C, to enhance gripping with a user's hand at the time of carrying the packing box, and a throwing opening 10D, to enable passage therethrough of an additional part P2 or an additional instruction manual M2 therein at a shipped area (such as a foreign country), are installed.
FIG. 14 is a schematic of a packing method of a related art packing article shown in FIG. 13. The related art packing article 800 is packed as follows. Firstly, the lower pad 20 is located on the lower surface of the packing box 10. The lower-side buffering member to provide packing 30 having a concave portion in its center is located on the upper surface of the lower pad 20 thereafter. The item to be packed P is located in the concave portion of the lower-side buffering member 30 thereafter. A tray for attached parts 52, made of a corrugated cardboard and stored attached parts and instruction manuals in advance, is located on the upper surface of this item to be packed P. The lids of the packing box are closed, thereby forming the packing article 800.
Thus, in the related art packing article, the tray for attached parts 52 made of a corrugated cardboard and located on the upper side of the item to be packed P so that shockproof is secured by buffer function between the lower-side buffering member 30 and the box for attached parts 50 and the packing article is shipped to the destination safely, even if this article is dropped on the way.
FIG. 15 is a cross-sectional view of a related art packing article where a partition plate is installed. As shown in FIG. 15, a related art article 900 includes the packing box 10, a reinforcing spacer 22 located on the bottom of a packing box 10, the lower-side buffering member to provide 32 having a concave portion in the center located on the upper surface of the reinforcing spacer 22, the item to be packed P located in the concave portion of the a lower-side buffering member for packing 30, a partition member 40 including a partition plate 42 (see FIG. 16) and a skirt portion 44 (see FIG. 16) and a box 50 for attached parts, which is made of a corrugated cardboard and located at the upper side of the partition member 40. An attached part P1 and an instruction manual M1 are stored in the inside of the box 50 for attached parts.
In the packing box 10, the handling opening 10C, to enhance gripping with a user's hand at the time of carrying the packing box, and the throwing opening 10D, to enable passage therethrough of an additional part P2 or an additional instruction manual M2 therein at a shipped area (such as a foreign country), are installed.
FIG. 16 is a schematic of a packing method of a related art packing article shown in FIG. 15. The related art packing article 900 is packed as follows. Firstly, the reinforcing spacer 22 is inserted under the lower side of the lower-side buffering member to provide 32 having a concave portion in the center. This lower-side buffering member 32 with the inserted reinforcing spacer 22 is located on the bottom of the packing box 10. The item to be packed P is located in the concave portion of the lower-side buffering member 32 thereafter. The partition member 40 including the partition plate 42 and the skirt portion 44 connected to the partition plate 42 is located on the upper side of the item to be packed P thereafter. A box for attached parts 50, made of a corrugated cardboard and stored attached parts and instruction manuals in advance, is located on the upper surface of this partition member 40. The lids of the packing box are closed, thereby forming the packing article 900.
Thus, in the related art packing article, the box for attached parts 50, which is made of a corrugated cardboard, works as the upper buffer member and is located on the upper surface of the item to be packed P so that shockproof is highly secured by buffering function of the lower-side buffering member for packing 32 and the box for attached parts 50 and the packing article is shipped safely, even if the packing article is dropped on the way. Further, in this related art packing article, the partition member 40 is located between the item to be packed P and the box for attached parts 50 so that this item to be packed P contacts with the box for attached parts 50 via this partition member, even if the item to be packed P is thick. Hence, shockproofing is provided by the buffering function of this partition member, and the packing article is shipped safely, even if the packing article is dropped on the way. Further, the shock to the packing article P, caused by the weight of the box for attached parts 50, can be softened because of the existence of the partition member 40.
A box for attached parts and a tray for attached parts made of corrugated cardboard and used in the related art packing article are subject to the problem that these elements are still hard, and thus somewhat insufficient to achieve a buffering function. Further, the partition member is also still hard, and thus somewhat insufficient to achieve a buffering function, even if installing the partition member enhances the buffering function.